


Yield

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard spends his time working in trade with the Mirkwood elves, but his job has started to give him some very nice benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torri-potato (Tiffany_Bridges)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_Bridges/gifts).



> Elvish To English As It Appears:
> 
> Welcome to my dwelling: Creoso a'baramin  
> I Yield: Amin lava  
> My Lord (familiar): Heruamin  
> I’m going to bed: Amin autien rath  
> My love: Melamin

He’s regal in everything he does, from the way he walks to the way he speaks. His hair falls in perfection and he never looks disheveled even under pressure. He is the pure embodiment of perfection. In Fact, to Bard, he is an angel on earth. He is an angel trapped in an elf’s body. That is what make’s their arrangement so interesting, for Bard is no angel. Bard is kind and a good father, he loves his kids but he is not perfect. His life had made him rough but Thranduil's has made him soft and delicate.

“Thranduil,” Bard said, their bodies facing one another, with Bard down on one knee, his eyes looking at the ground.

“Creoso a'baramin,” Thranduil stated raising his hand. Bard lifted himself to his feet their eyes meeting as Thranduil waved his hand dismissing the rest of the staff from his room. “It is not everyday you actively seek me, bowman,” Thranduil said, standing; his body long and pale like a statue made from the finest marble.

“It’s not everyday I pass this way,” Bard said as Thranduil approached him. Like a bird of prey Thranduil circled Bard with slow even paces.

“I see,” He said, pausing in front of Bard with a calm and even look on his face. He was never one to show emotion, not to strangers. “If you have not come for trade, what have you come for?” Thranduil asked, cocking his head to the side just a little.

“Amin lava,” Bard said, lowering his eyes but just slow enough to see a small smile reached the corner of the kings mouth.

“Your Elvish is getting much better, bowman,” Thranduil said, stepping closer and tilting Bard’s chin up. Bard stared at the deep pools of blue before smirking a little. 

“I try to please you Heruamin ,” Bard said as Thrandil’s longs hands moved over his shoulders removing his coat. A small shiver ran down Bards spine as Thranduil moved behind him and leaned forward placing three soft kisses along his neck.

“Amin autien rath,” Thranduil whispered before turning away from Bard to make his exit. With quick hands and fast feet Bard made his way after Thranduil following at a pace of five steps behind at all time until they were alone in Thranduil’s chambers.

“It’s been too long,” Bard said, wrapping his arms around Thranduil’s waist his jacket falling from his hand in a crumpled mess on the floor. It was the only mess on the floor because Thranduil kept his chambers neat and tidy, not even a stray hair could be found, that is how Thranduil liked it.

“If you spent more time here and less back at your home then it would not be so long,” Thranduil explained as if the concept was lost on the human. Bard wrapped his hand around to the back of Thranduil’s head tilting it towards him before pressing his lips to Thranduil softly. Now he waited for Thranduil to part his lips and either enter his mouth or pull his tongue away. Today Thranduil seemed to feel submissive and pulled Bards tongue to him as he moved Bards hand from his waist to his ass.

Bard took the cue pulling Thranduil to him. Tonight he would make the angel fall. Bard would make the angel lay beneath him with hair out of place, breathing in every essence that was him. Tonight the only word’s on Thranduil’s lips would be Bards names and cries of more.

“Clothes, off,” Bard said firmly as he pulled away from Thranduil and made his way towards the kings bed. He sat down and turned to watch as Thranduil slinked out of his clothes exposing his skin of marble. Tonight it would become dark purples and red.

“Better?” Thranduil almost sneared as he crossed to the bed and moved to lay behind Bard. Bard stood slipping out of his clothes quickly watching as Thranduil moved to his stomach, and rested his head on his arms, his hair falling perfectly as he watch Bard strip. It was never much of anything when it came to getting undressed, neither bothered to take off the other’s clothes, not unless Thranduil was feeling particularly dominant that day and ordered Bard to remove them.

“You look like you could go to sleep,” Bard commented walking over to one of the many shelves that lined the room and retrieved some of the aloe vera that Thranduil kept around for this very occasion. He crawled over and straddled the kings hips sitting on his ass as he drizzled the aloe over his long lean muscles.

“I could, but not with you here melamin,” Thranduil said turning his blue orbs to look at Bard as his wide hands started to move up and down his spine. Brad smiled, leaning forward and kissing Thranduil’s shoulder as he started to rub small circles into the muscles relaxing Thranduil. 

“Tonight I shall quench your appetence,” Bard whispered his lips tickling Thranduil’s earlobe as he straightened up his back and pressed more into Thranduil's back making Thranduil groan his eyes drifting closed, enjoying the way Bard’s hands moved over his muscles.

“Only you know how to relax me. Your fingers a quick and nimble from your skill with a bow,” Thranduil said, fighting to keep his eyes open. His body felt as if it had melted under the ever working hands of Bard.

“Of course,” Bard said moving lower so that now he was sitting between Thranduil’s legs. He started at first with just the ass cheeks. He added aloe then started to massage just the left cheek, making Thranduil shift under his ever presence gaze. 

“Lie still,” Bard said, his voice firm as he pulled his fingers away. Thranduil almost let out a whimper, but he was too proud for that. He would sooner die than let Bard know that he was winning. His body went still as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

Bard smirked moving to the other cheek. This time he made quick work of relaxing the muscles. He leaned in and placed slow kisses along Thranduil’s spine before he parted his cheeks to lick at his entrance. This sent a shiver down through Thranduil and into his groin. His hands awakened and gripped the sheet’s balling them as he pressed his face into the mattress.

“I want to see your face, turn it to the side,” Bard said, looking at Thranduil who quickly turned his head to the side. His lips were parted slightly as he closed his eyes tight trying to keep his face as calm as possible. For Bard this was always his favorite part, seeing the way Thranduil's face got red and flustered. He would bite his lip and press his face into the sheet’s in an attempt to keep from showing any emotion that was unbecoming of a king.

“Much better,” Bard said leaning back down to lick and suck on Thranduil’s entrance. There was something about being in charge of deflowering an angel that made Bard smile as he worked. The way that Thranduil arched his back when Bard pressed his tongue into his hole, and the way he groaned and rocked his hips with yearning. 

“Bard,” He whispered his hands uncurling from around the sheet as he started to roll. Bard pressed his hips back down into the bed not letting Thranduil move. For now he was going to continue to rim him. He was going to push Thranduil past his limits, and draw from him every ounce of desire he had.

“No!” Thranduil protested, wanting to feel Bard’s mouth on his cock. 

“Tough,” Bard said moving to add a finger along with his tongue to Thranduil’s ass. This drew a moan from the king. One that was soft and floated on the wind like a butterfly. Even in a state of perversion Thranduil remained above Bard with his actions.

Bard quickly pressed another finger in making sure to open him up wide. His tongue and two fingers pressed in deep as they alternated thrust. Fingers in, tongue out then tongue in and fingers out. Thranduil’s body writhe below him his moans turning to pleas. 

“More,” He begged, his tone filled with lust. His eyes had closed and his mouth stayed open as he panted, rocking his hips in time with Bards fingers.

“As you wish, heruamin,” Bard said, finally moving so Thranduil could roll to his back. Now he perched between Thranduil's legs looking down on him. For a moment there was that composed look Bard was use to, but as his chest rose and fell with anticipation Bard’s lips curled into a smirk. Slowly, he leaned his head down and ran his tongue along the length of Thranduil's cock. The kings hips lifted in desperation, as his back arches so his long fingers could grab Bard’s hair. A rough growl escaped Bard’s lips as he leaned down to take Thranduil into his mouth.

“Yes,” Thranduil hissed, his hips rocking quickly making Bard’s job much easier. Bard hollowed out his cheeks adding more suction his head now moving in time with Thranduil's thrust. Thranduil curled his fingers even tighter in Bards hair as his moaned out words that Bard could not understand in a tongue that was not native to his ear or many of the elves in the realm where Thranduil ruled. 

They went like this until Bard felt himself aching. His cock not only was hard but it was desperate to be touched, and not by Bard. He pulled away with a loud pop making Thranduil’s face twist with anger. 

“Such a state,” Bard said crawling along Thranduil until his could sit comfortably just above the elf’s hips. 

“You have no right to comment on my state,” Thranduil hissed, glaring at Bard which made him smile as he reached down to take Thranduil’s hand.

“I know you can reach. Put your hand to good work,” Bard said as he placed Thranduil’s hand around his cock.

“And if I refuse?” He asked slowly pumping Bard.

“Then I walk,” Bard said, cockily. Thranduil glared at him as his grip tightened on Bard’s cock and his jerked up roughly making Bard almost double over in pain. His hand darted out gripping Thranduil’s wrist firmly.

“You don’t want to do that, Thranduil,” Bard warned his grip tightening around Thranduil's thin wrist.

“And why is that Bard?” He challenged, starting to let go of Bard’s cock.

“Because if you continue to act like a spoiled brat, I’ll treat you as such,” Bard said letting go of Thranduil’s wrist. The two of them were both very prideful but Thranduil was more so than Bard. The first time Bard has shown his own pride he found himself face down on the bed with Thranduil straddling him as he spanked him. The next time Thranduil acted entitle Bard imposed the same punishment. It had caused a reaction Bard has never seen, Thranduil begged for him to hit harder. Bard still remembered watching Thranduil try to sit on his throne after that. He had done it, with a straight back, and a clam face, but Bard could see a small look of pain coming across his eyes as he sat and listened to Legolas’ chatter. 

“Fine,” Thranduil said reaching forward to take Bard’s cock in his hand. This time he gripped it firmly before starting to pump it. Bard watched as Thranduil’s eyes glistened with intent and desire, his body sitting up and shifting Bard back so now that sat face to face.

“Kiss me,” Thranduil commanded, leaning in to kiss Bard. For a moment Bard considered refusing but he leaned in anyways. Thranduil was on the offensive this time thrusting his tongue into Bard’s mouth and pressing down so that by the end of it the two had maneuvered to where Thranduil was laying on top of Bard whose head was at the foot of the bed. 

“You’re much more nimble than I remember,” Thranduil said grabbing the aloe and sitting up. Bard spread his legs so Thranduil had a place to sit. He watched as the elf propped himself up on his hip, curling his legs behind him like a waiting god.

“When you bed an elven king you must be flexible, otherwise you would break me,” Bard stated before feeling the cold Aloe drip down his crack. He groaned and bent his knees so Thranduil had better access. He knew what was coming, with fingers like that it only took a few tries before Thranduil had found his prostate, and he milked it. With one finger in his ass, and one hand on his cock Thranduil pulled Bard into his first orgasm. 

“Fuck!” He hissed feeling the warm liquid dribble onto his thighs and stomach, but Thranduil didn’t stop, even when Bard went limp in his hand he continued to pump and thrust. This time he added a second finger. Bard groaned rocking his hips involuntarily. His cock was quick to stiffen up at Thranduil's careful touch, as always he looked perfect even milking him for all that he was worth.

“Don’t come,” Thranduil ordered pulling his fingers from Bard’s ass and continuing to pump his cock as he started to stroke his own, coating it in aloe. Bard’s jaw is set and his teeth are grit so tight he can feel every motion in his body reverberate in his skull.

“Thranduil,” Bard finally growls just before his legs are thrown over the elf’s shoulders. His body arcs as he leaned forward, tip rubbing against Bard’s entrance. Bard goes quiet watching as the blonde hair cascades down onto him. It’s so light, and soft in comparison to his, which is dark and well traveled. He tries to keep it clean but many times he can not, but it doesn’t bother him the way it would the king. 

“Did you have something to say Bard?” Thranduil mused, leaning over him so they were just a breath away. The sweet scent of nature filled Bard’s senses, for a moment he had forgotten who it was he was with. Thranduil was king of Mirkwood and usually smelt of nature, such a roses and lavender, but today he smelt like earth which only meant he must have actually left the throne room to roam the woods. It didn’t surprise him but he noted that this was the closest to dirty he had ever seen the king. Minus the way he looked after having been fucked, this was what Thranduil looked like when he did normal everyday things, not just sit on a throne and answer questions. This is how he might smell if he was just a common elf. 

“You went for a walk today, didn’t you?” Bard finally asked, catching Thranduil off guard.

“I went with Legolas. He wished to show me a tree that seemed to have some sort of sickness. It wasn’t anything bad, but he was worried none the less,” Thranduil explained sitting up to look at Bard who smiled.

“That’s different for you. Most the time when I come to see you, you have been freshly showered and smell of roses and lavander, but not today,” Bard smirked, “It’s almost unbecoming of a king,” He teased making Thranduil’s eyes gleam. Bard had seen that look one time in battle, but not in the bedroom. It was the look of anger that was hidden behind a mask of calm perfection.

“Nothing I do is ever unbecoming,” Thranduil said pushing his head into Bard, “You would do well to remember that, bowman,” Thranduil hissed, his back arching over Bard; his hair falling like a curtain. 

Bard opened his mouth to respond but didn’t get a chance to because Thranduil made it a point to shut him up by thrusting his full length into Bard. This was new. The king had never been so rough with him. MOst of the time Thranduil fucked with long smooth strokes that almost felt lazy to Bard, but these were quick and rough. Thranduil's long fingers dug into Bard’s thighs holding him steady as he rocked his hips. Each thrust felt harder than the last as he put all he weight and strength into it.

“I seem to have, fuck, sparked something,” Bard stated between desperate pants. His hand reached up grabbing for Thranduil's hair but he was too slow, Thranduil reached out and grabbed Bard’s hand.

“Both up top, now!” He hissed, the gleam in his eye growing worse. Bard placed both his hands above his head as commanded, only to find Thranduil actually wanted to hold them in place. His long arm easily reached as he continued to lean over Bard looking down at him. For a moment Bard assumed this is how it would go, but Thranduil leaned down biting down into Bard’s collarbone. Bard wretched under the all mighty king crying out in pain. Tears stung his eyes as he felt the bruise forming under the teeth marks.

“Fuck Thranduil,” Bard hissed closing his eyes tight as he focused on his breathing. Thranduil’s hips finally found his prostate making Bard cry out and arch up as his eyes flew open, and there it was, that mad desire that was mixed with anger. Bard had no idea what he had released, it must be the wrath of an angel because even like this Thranduil looked perfect. 

Bard felt Thranduil hit his prostate again, only this time it was in such a way that Bard orgasmed, his ass clenched tight around Thranduils still moving hips as his body arched against Thranduil’s. His seed spilled between the two of them as Thranduil thrust hard into his ass to spill his own load. The two never broke eye contact as they cried out each others name reaching for each other in a final embrace.

“I’m soiled,” Thranduil muttered more as an observation than anything. The two where just laying trying desperately to catch their breath before they moved. Thranduil had let go of Bard’s hands and now was moving to sit back up.

“We are both soiled and so are the sheets,” Bard added taking a long deep breath now that the other male had removed himself.

“It can’t be helped,” Thranduil said, pulling away from Bard so that he could sit up. Bard took his cue and sat up, looking at Thranduil who was standing and making his way towards the bath area, “Are you coming?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at Bard.

“Of course heruamin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my frist time ever writing in this style and this is also my frist time ever writing for this couple or this fandom so please go easy on me. It is a gift for a friend is leaving so I wrote this for them. I hope they like it :D


End file.
